Once Upon a Time
by vanillatwilight1
Summary: A wicked queen, a charming wizard, and a human being, this fairy tale isn't staying the book its jumping out. Maka and Soul go on an adventure to gather up all the charters and return them to the story. Its not easy though with the villains are on the loose and the queen always watching. For if time runs out Maka will be trapped in the book and Soul will be gone forever.
1. Clap your hands if you belive

_**THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN**  
_

Hello everyone yes I have a new story for Maka and Soul and this one is about fairy tales no I did not get this idea from Shrek I came up with it on my own lol. But I hope you enjoy remember ideas are always welcomed.

* * *

_Summery_

_Maka is an ordinary school girl, going to a bran new school, and starting a new life with her father and new stepmother. Maka makes it through her school, although she is a loner just trying to survive the school, she's not only lonely but also seems to notice that something about her step mother is off, she just doesn't what it is. But when she picks up a blank book in the library, Maka's world is turned upside down and her normal life just turned into a fairy tale. With a fairy tale story scattered around the place, it's up to Maka to retrieve the story but what happens when she meets the boy from the book that is known as Soul, a very skillful wizard._

_Soul may be a wizard, but also a character in a book. Although he knows he is not the one who released the story book, for someone else did. Soul is now in a new world where he has to be "normal" but can that be possible especially when night time rolls around, for when night time comes, he turns into his other self, a curse that was placed on him long ago, and now he has a chance to free himself from the curse and try and find a way back in the book before its too late. But will he want to go back when he meets Maka, a human who has lived in this world for so long?_

_Two worlds collide when reality meets fantasy. Reality is Maka's world and trying to teach Soul on how to live and meeting the chanters of the book one by one and wondering what each turn into what they are. Fantasy is Soul's world trying to get back into the book before a wicked queen destroys every character one by one. But when Maka and Soul's relationship deepens, Soul must choose to enter back in the book, or disappear forever into nothingness._

_As Maka and Soul set out on an adventure to find the witch and the other characters of the book, they'll run into the bad guys, with every step and more secrets will be reveled, and have to watch their every move, for not only are the bad ones looking for them but a shadow is fallowing them for not only dose the queen want her world back, but also Maka's world. If time runs out, Maka will be swept into the story and trapped for eternity and Soul will no longer exist._

_Maka: Standing before me was a boy I read about in the book, a book that had a blank title and I see why now imagination is so much better then reality, for I pictured him just like the book had describe, hair white as snow that was spiked up a bit in the back. His clothes, he wore them as if he here were some kind of punk, a black jacket, an orange undershirt and black pants. But then his eyes, those beautiful ruby red eyes made me shiver, yet at the same time they made me fear._

_Soul: This world was different then one I remember. Everything in my world wasn't as wild as this one. Why do people drive in vehicles, what the hell is school? But most importantly I am real, not fiction, not just someone who's going to be thrown on a shelf and forgotten about, for once I was real, and I was living._

* * *

_Once Upon a Time_

* * *

_Prologue_

_The baby boy looked so soundly asleep almost as if her spell had worked on him already. She knew without a doubt her mother was good at putting children to sleep, yet this one was special from the very beginning. Alas thought, she could not have him, for her sister had given birth to the child and then given to the orphanage shortly after his mother's death._

_Though this may have been fair she knew that the one in charged is keeping a special eye on this baby. This baby was special you see, the last of his kind in fact, yet she knew that with this baby she could be more powerful then any ruler in her world. She did not rule the kingdom yet but all she had to do was suck this baby dry of its power and she will be more powerful then any scorer in the kingdom. She herself would rule over her brother, all she had to do was kill this baby to take its powers._

_The mother of the child was gone for she had no strength in her to be alive and teach the child of what its powers can do. Just like his father she knew that she could not raise this baby boy and sadly she passed away only a few hours after his death. The boy's father though is a different story, he went off one day and never came back, the mother of course was broken heart but during that broken heart stage she became ill and this little man popped into the world._

_"The last one and you are all mine." She whispered as she picked up the child that was sleeping so heavily, as she began to open her mouth, the little ones eyes came open and began to wail as loud as the cries could go._

_The doors flew open but as she looked back she only laughed she looked at the child, her eyes flashing red as can be freezing the nurse that was coming at her, as she picked up the child roughly, she held him to the moon light and with one simple break of her necklace, as she brought the child down to her she had the child suck in the red air that passed from the necklace into the babies mouth and with a laugh she teased "No matter where you go, no matter where you from now I will be finding you."_

_With that she left and the nurse unfroze running to the child's aid. She gently picked him up hushing him with the silence of her breath but when the child opened his eyes, she saw piecing ruby red eyes and knew what this child was cursed with. With sympathy she held the child closer to her wanting to cry herself._

_Once upon a time there was a queen who needed power to rule, for if she had no power, she could not rule. A boy who is a wizard but is cursed to be a terrible beast at night, and a girl who is a human being, that is about to see there is more to reality then meets the eye. Both of these two beings are about to set out on an incredible journey_

_Part 1-The beginning _

_~*Chapter One-Maka-Clap your hands if you believe*~_

_~Believing may be seeing but what is faith without belief?~_

"Which one shall I select tonight my dear?"

_Mama always said those words, as my sleepy eyes would read "I really don't care right now" I had everything from "The Magic Tree House" to "Harry Potter" books that kids enjoyed as children, books that took others from this world to another world. Fantasy knew how to take a child from this tearful world and put them in one that they wished they lived in. Anything, beyond a child's wildest dreams always came to life. _

_ Mama knew I loved "The Magic Tree House" stories, I always though those two kids Jack and Annie were the two luckiest kids. They always got to travel anywhere they wanted, to any time zone to help a pour soul in need. I always wanted a tree house to see if it worked, papa refused the first time, but when I convinced him why, he built one, and when I realized I couldn't go ride dinosaurs or to some place back in time I threw a fit and wanted it tore down. That is until mama told me I was doing everything wrong. I had to believe I could go there, and I actually did go there. She always whispered: _"Maka clap your hands if you believe and three you will be." _I would and there we were in a whole new world just mama and me. _

_ "Harry Potter" was soon introduced when mama asked me what I knew of witches and wizards. I wanted to see what this world was like and so she read me the first book, and I wanted to be a witch. Everyday I waited for my letter to Hogwarts and I would watch the skies for owls to pass by. Yet when no letter came I wanted to cry and say I couldn't enter Hogwarts, yet I did get the letter, and I couldn't believe it I was a witch only because mamma had been a witch too. We spent our days at Hogwarts learning spells, from our wands. I loved it more then I loved school where the teacher was boring, and to plain, and always talked to us like she was 5. _

_ Mama and I had our own little adventures, tree houses, to Hogwarts, to destroying a ring in some kind of volcano of doom, to a bridge that crossed over to another world, to where dragons rule the land and you can fly and tame them. Mama taught me to love fantasy, and she always told me: _"as long as you believe my dear, the fairies will never leave your side. Keep clapping your hands Maka, for too many have died, for they all have stopped believing." _I never stopped believing, sometimes at night I would wait for Peter Pan to come and get me from my bedroom and take me to never land with him. _

_ When I went into the water, I waited to see if my legs would turn into fins and then I would swim into the sea and talk to the sea creatures that lived there. Hoping I would swim with the dolphins. Call others on a shell, and let the water be my home for one day. I would walk down a forest with mama saying that we have to hurry to the ginger bread house with all sorts of goodies waiting for us. The forest would change and become magical that would lead into a world where mama and I would fight of the evil and the darkness that roamed there. I would ride houses through forest as though I was on a unicorn that would stab enemies that were right in front of me. _

_ Yet…my fairytales shattered, when mama came down with a sickness, and papa thought it was alright to go and cheat, mama tried her hardest to be the queen and play our stories but she didn't have the strength to stay up all day. Papa just stayed away from the house more and more, and mama just got sicker and sicker. Papa of course confessed on what he was doing, and I have hated that man from the day he told. Mama passed away and I had to live with papa who else was there? _

_ Papa did remarry, a new wife, a new papa, maybe a new baby brother, and now I have a step mother. I feel like I'm Cinderella when it's just her and me. Vanessa tires to be good, but I don't want her to be my mama, I want my old mama back. Vanessa doesn't know about the world mama and I created. Vanessa doesn't clap anymore, and I guess neither do I. _

_I slowly climbed the stairs to my new school. Some kids were staring; others would be talking and the boy's eyes wondering over to me. Yet as their eyes were on me, the girls flirting, or talking would just glare at me almost to say back off bitch he's mine. I wasn't after anyone, considering I was just starting here. I didn't know anyone, and I didn't feel like getting to anyone._

_ I just passed by the class rooms, laughing people that laughed at stupid things, I passed by couples in the hallway that made out when no one was looking, while there was a huge part in the hallway where they all made out. I find t sickly thinking they don't get enough in bed they have to go public. I walked by the bathrooms only to smell weed and other drugs coming from there. Some people who walked along would look at me, but I hurried along not wanting to talk to them, I just wanted to be alone, I didn't want anyone to talk to me, I didn't want to talk to anyone. _

_ I stomp pass the girls who laugh and spread gossip or maybe its real. I pass by the jocks who want to pull horrible pranks on the school. I pass by teachers who carry coffee with on hand and bunch of papers in their hands and ask for some help, but I'm not in a very helpfully mood today for I am new to everyone, I like my old school there eyes would never stare at me. My old school knew me, but these people don't know me. If mamma was here she's say its like a new trail in life I just need to be open and give a smile and say hello and see who is kind enough to return a hello back. _

_ I stop by the library and feel like walking on, but I cant go home, I don't want to spend "quality" time with Vanessa. Vanessa my new step mother, her eyes seems cold when they look at me almost like she's a witch that has to watch my every move. Her hair long black hair is always up in a bun and her lips are thin and when she smiles she looks as though she's planning something evil with that look in her eyes, I can't believe papa has never noticed that before. _

_ I slowly walk into the library to find people scattering to their first class for whatever teachings teachers will teach. I wonder if teachers ever get bored with teaching the same old boring stuff over and over again. It makes me laugh when they try to involve the class and soon the teacher realized the students have no idea what they are talking about because who pays attention in class these days?_

_ Without saying hello to the librarian I walk among the shelves looking at the every kind of book they have. Some I have read, some I haven't, while others I never even herd of. Twilight has the most books, and the most check outs. I guess I liked Twilight but didn't go "die hard core" over it. I remember how every girl in my school would just talk and talk about Twilight I found it getting annoying. "The Hunger Games" though did take my attention and I liked it a whole lot better then Twilight why because for once they were "normal" not a vampire or a werewolf just "normal human beings". When I would search the shelves all any authors seemed to write about were vampires this and vampire that oh and lets not forget about the love triangles. I mean isn't a "one set love" have enough drama in it?_

_ I go through every shelf looking at each book some my eyes stick too while my hands would run over other book spines. Some I would pull from their shelves and read the summary but put it back. Did I mention I was getting sick of vampires? When I come to the shelf Marked "Z" (by authors) I realize there is one book that dose not have anything on it. No name, no author its just blank. The book cover is white and seems as though it has never been touched by anyone. I take it off the shelf and see its pages are the color of gold. I open the title page and see yet another blank page. I flip through ever gold page and see there are no words or pictures almost as though it's a journal until I stop at the first page only to see an introduction._

_~Introduction~_

Hello there reader, you have come across a very unique book. You may see that it is blank and you may also see there is no author for you are the author and you decide where this story goes. Just a word of caution the characters in the book can be tricksters so be careful on what you read, some things are meant to be kept quite, while others are meant to be read aloud. Do not leave this book open at night if you do then you have made a mistake a terrible mistake. Yet there is also something about this book that may seem off but you just haven't noticed it yet. When you get more into the story you will that it comes _alive_ beware it may be cool at first but don't get to carried away for this book can sometimes bring the characters alive themselves.

Head the warning do not let the characters in the story speak to you on how to read things or read them out loud, for once you turn this page it will be gone everything and the story will continue. Just beware the characters may talk but it's the pixie dust that gets everyone at night. You have been warned and this is your only warning. Good day to you Maka Alburn.

_I dropped the book out of my hands hearing it make a loud thud on the ground I look back the librarian to see she is still typing on her computer. I slowly reach down and flip back to the second page only to find one sentence written on it that simply said:_ "Ouch that hurt!" _so the book was true it is alive like I am alive. I feel a chill go down my spine that makes me get the chills and I find it crazy but I quietly whisper to the book "how did you know my name and how did you get hurt when I dropped you on the ground" if the librarian saw me she'd think I was crazy. I look and see the little sentence is gone placed by a new one. _

Like you live I live, I am the reason every character in this book is alive and you hurt them all. I only know you name because who ever picks me up I know them automatically due to the fact its written on you, only its an invisible name tag. Just remember don't leave me open.

_ I drop the book again, but before the lights went out I saw tiny little lights come up from the book, oops I think I left it open. _

* * *

So yeah those who read before I uh rewrote this why well idk why anyways no more vacation except for this weekend gotta go camp with the family and maybe a few dates with my BF but I'll try and update soon hope you check out my other stories kind of stuck on them if you have any ideas pls for the love of the great heavens above help me out lol but thanks fore reading ^_^

~VT


	2. The Book

_Once Upon a Time_

_~Chapter One~_

_ Being a young wizard was getting hard for Soul, for he was the only one of kind left in the world and he was beginning to see there were creatures that were the same only with different powers and different looks. Yet there were no witches or wizards anymore, and for someone as young as he is, he couldn't figure out the reason why he was the only one, but he pondered on if he was going to be the last or is there a witch or a wizard that is just like him searching for his or her own kind. _

_ The other kids though would stare at Soul and wonder why he was so lonely but some kids were fascinated with him wanting to learn magic of their own and wanting to be just like him. Although none of them knew Soul wanted to be just like them. He wanted to turn into monsters and control things, or he wanted to turn into something right as he hit water and control the seas. Anything but a wizard that casts spells, or make potions all day. Yet I think reader the reason why Soul wanted to be like everyone else was so then he felt like he belonged like everyone else. _

_ No matter how hard Soul tried he realized he could never be like them, if he wanted to control water it was with his wand and a certain saying. If he wanted to control the air he had to say a spell and if he wanted to control earth or fire or anything else it was always with a spell and his wand nothing with his hands like the others. Although Soul did enjoy one thing, and that was making potions or taking treats and mixing something else in them to make them better or to pull pranks on kids he hated, or to teachers he hated, or even the bullies that ran the school. _

_ Soul would always learn a new spell from his dad's old books and no matter how much he despised the man he knew he could learn something from the book. Yet one day the book went missing and this is where the story begins. For he knew there were spells in the book that were dangerous and never attempted. But there was one that seemed strange but he knew better then anyone that the spell had come true. One minuet he was fallowing a story line the next he felt the air, he felt breath from hid own lungs, and he could feel and walk along the pages. He could hear not only in the world someone had created but also another world, the world that's outside._

_ The humans that walked and talked the land of the living. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Light from the outside world, and people, real people looking at the book. He could see their face and what was around them but barely sometimes if the book was left open he could see what was above him or below him. _

_ Once upon a time there was a story book that had come alive. No one knew how or why, but it all started with a book and spell. For aren't all fairy tales have some kind of spell on them? Yet this one had a unique spell. For this fairy tale wasn't only make believe, and please don't clap your hands. But this fairy tale was alive, and no one knew how, but Soul did. He knew how it came alive, but he didn't know that the book would start to fall apart, and everyone he once knew were disappearing and never seen again._

* * *

_~*Chapter Two-Soul-The Book*~_

_~Ever wondered what went on in a closed book before~_

Let's get one thing straight reader! You know us characters in a book hate being left in the dark after you finish. You all think the same thin too _"Oh my gosh! What a wonderful ending!" _and then you put us up on the shelf and forget about us! But we never forget about you, because there you are with your nose stuck in us and your eyes scanning each word turning each page and then we are slammed shut! We do have feelings just like you, I mean the author made us up for a reason not to be read but to also be enjoyed!

Maybe that's what I should write on the book next time someone picks this book up. Maka though is the very first person to look at this book every since it's been put down. I lost count of the years but all I know is this is story is no longer here. It seems as though the characters have scattered through out the story and aren't in place anymore. All I do is just wait to be opened and I write something so at least the reader can be drawn in. I mean come on how many books have you read that _actually _come alive? The story though was never like this.

Yes we had a plot, a conflict and everything but this all fell apart when Tempest took over. Tempest was next in line to rule and between you and me she failed. For there are characters out of the book and living among the humans only thing is they each have a time line and when it's up the bad ones who escaped come and kill them. Which leads me to a question why is "the bad guys" the ones who always live for flipping ever? I mean can't a good guy for once live forever. And fan girls don't say "Twilight", I mean all I herd was a vampire falls in love with human girl isn't that like gross. Who the flip falls for a guy who's like a thousand years old I mean that sounds depressing. A girls is 17 and she can land a thousand year old guy and trust me vampires aren't as pretty as they seem I would know. Don't get me started on werewolves you kiss one of those you'll have a mouth full of hair trust me I kissed one but now she's dead, she escaped the book too.

Yet today was a different day, it was the first time light came into my eyes and there I saw a pair of mint green eyes. Maka Alburn the pigtails made her look cute, but it was her eyes that I loved. I don't remember the last time I saw a pair of green eyes scan the pages, but I'm sure she was shocked on how _blank _this book was. This story is falling apart due to some spell that's been put upon it. The person who put a spell on this book is dead by now. All I remember her saying was come alive and alive we are.

I could feel the air, and smell the spices in the air when anytime anybody cooked. Even with the book closed I could hear and smell everything and everybody. Yet when the book was picked up it was only then I saw their faces, and then _SLAM _back on the shelf and closed. Yet some people have escaped, only because this book has fallen off the shelf and been left open. One by one everyone has escaped except for the main characters we have all been stuck with in the pages. Maybe a spell releases us or maybe the book just has to be held open long. All I know is I'm face down on the ground and can hear muffled voices.

But soon I am picked up and flipped through only this time the book came up with pictures of the story and the words only to trick of course. _SLAM_ its dark but this time we're not put on the shelf, this time we go into a bag, and soon darkness feels the rooms, guess I should go visit the fairies on page 25 they always seem to light up anyways. For once this book is closed everything comes alive; I just hope she won't open it at night.

I stroll through the pages and there I can dimly see the light of were the fairies are. Yes they are small and tiny with beautiful wings, but when they walk among humans they look like humans. They will go back to their normal self when they have to fight or just want to hide. I keep walking until I see a familiar face that belongs to Patty.

Patty is a blond fairy that seems to go on a happy overload but that's what everyone loves about her. Her twin though is a pixie and pixies aren't what they seem in fairy tales they can be nice, they just like to pull pranks more. Patty is in her fairy form just flying around here and there and singing to some song I have never herd, sometimes she makes up tunes in her head but when she sees me, a bright light glows from her and in a blink of an eye she's a regular human size and fairy dust falls everywhere I sneeze a tiny bit.

_"Hi there Soul, what did the human look like this time?"_

"Well it's a girl and I think I made her _pass out_" not sure of what it means I say it but question it as well. "She has mint green eyes and her hair was in pigtails and her hair seems a really dark blond (sorry guys I am color blind with dark colors XD) but it's not burnet."

_"Oh that sounds so cool, did she take us with her?"_

"Seems to be that way but I think we were just put into her bag."

_"Put in whose bag?"_

I turn to see Black Star standing there I guess he can eves drop I mean the kid is so sneaky sometimes I forget he's even still in the book. Black Star was a serpent type creature. He turned into a dragon whenever war was going on or to show off to everyone else that he was better then the rest of the dragons.

"Today the book was picked up by some girl named Maka Albarn her eyes are mint green and her hair is a dark blond or something along those lines. I think I made her pass out by what I was replying to her, I was only writing on the on the book I was given."

I assume your wondering why I'm the one who writes the introduction at the beginning of the book. Its is because of my power, I am wizard there fore I feel more close to humans then any other creature in this book. Even before this book was cursed, I was still a wizard and last of my kind. When the spell happened though I found myself writing and communicating with the reader only through my thoughts and what they were saying. Some found it freaky others wanted to burn the book, and then there were the loners who talked but threw us away we got "to boring".

I was given a book by some stranger that helped me communicate with humans, if they talked I would write back to them but it was only on page two if they turned the page they would read the story or what was left of the story at least.

_"So is that why the whole place shook, is because the book was picked up and then dropped and then dropped again and then slammed shut?"_

"Yeah it is, but the second time was on accident I made her faint when I answered her question."

_"Nice going Soul most of the time we get thrown on the ground or shoved back on the shelf or worse thrown at a wall. Why did you have to make her faint, you should have let me talk to her."_

"Hey it wasn't my fault alright, maybe she's not use to books talking back, cause how many books can talk or right only one."

Before Black Star can say another word we all hear a zipper unzip and then we feel air rush through us, we are being picked up. Gently we set down on something hard and we hear more noises and few mumbling of words.

_"Interesting book, with no title and no author." _

I recognize that voice but can't seem to know the name until she opens the book. I rush back to page two to see who it is, and I can't believe who is standing before me. A pair of dark cold brown eyes strike through me sending shivers down my spine. Her long black hair is tied up into a bun and from the looks of it we are in Maka's room.

But the person standing before had held me once, and by the looks of it was well I am Maka's age but books can die with time. Slowly I see her lips part, her lips look blood red almost as though she's happy too see us, and I can feel everyone else is still.

_"Hello" _she whispers

The person who holds us, her name is Vanessa.

* * *

So thanks for the wait everyone sorry vacation was longer then I thought and have been out on dates lol but this weekend I go camping so I'll see what I can get done. Thank you for all the reviews and thoughts its helped out and I am still working on improving. Hope you enjoyed reading thanks for taking the time read ^_^


	3. Reality

_Once Upon a Time _

_~Chapter 3-Maka-Reality ~_

_~*Reality always comes into view when hard times get easier *~_

_ Lights were scattering everywhere from the book. I tried my hardest to close it, but when I touched it, my hands would burn and some kind of force was keeping me back. I looked around for Vanessa wondering where she could. The lights were nearly blinding me and the wind force was knocking me back against the wall. Streams of light would come out form the book not just one but thousands at a time. _

_ I could hear Soul screaming from the book to close it, as I inched slowly closer and closer to it, I could feel the heat, but one stream of light knocked me back hitting the wall hard with my back. I looked up slowly my vision trying to focus I could only hear laughter coming from the book, I one more stream of light come from the book, before my vision blacks out, I see two feet standing in front of my eyes._

_~4 hours earlier~_

_ I wake only to see Vanessa looking at my book, at first I don't say anything I just watch her talking to the book her nose is just stuck there. I can hear her talking to the book, and I think the book is talking back to hear, or maybe I'm still dreaming about it all. I look closer at the book and realize the bonding is starting to come loose. I still see no writing, just a blank book really, who would read a blank book or who would ever talk to a book, but when I lean in a closer I think I could hear someone talk back, and that is when Vanessa notices me. _

_ She jumps a little giving a squeal making the book drop and as I watch it fall I see tiny golden dust come from the book, my eyes widen at the sight of it. Before she says anything I sit up and crouch to the floor and pick up the book, I skip past page 2 to see that it does have a story inside along with gorgeously drawn pictures. On page 3 I see a picture of a boy with snow white hair and beautiful ruby red eyes. I look at him, see that not only is he a book character in a book, but heck this guy is a hottie. His hair is formed into little spikes, and he wore a jet black jacket and an orange shirt, I'm guessing his pants have to be black too, and in his hair he wore a black head band but that just made him look hotter. I read page 4 finding out his name is Soul, a nice name for a very handsome guy. _

"Maka, where did you get that book?" _Vanessa grabs the book and tries to pull it out of my hands, but I grasp it in my hand more firmly indicating to her I don't want to let the book go._

_ "From the library what's it to you anyways?"_

"Because I want to the read the book first." _She pulls a little more and I pull it back not wanting to let go, for some odd reason when I looked into Soul's eyes it's almost like he wanted me to read the book, maybe to get to know him more. _

_ "I had it first so go find another book to read or go find your own copy because I had it first." I sounded like 5 year old fighting over a stuffed bear with their sibling, but when I looked at Vanessa I saw that she looked determined to have the book. _

"You know the two of you pulling on this book back and forth is messing everything up in the book, you're making it so no one can stand up, and some things collapse and roll away."

_I scream a little and back up pulling the book form Vanessa's grip and back up with the book in my hand. I look at the book and see the story is still there and Soul still has that the serious face on him as if he wants to kill either me or Vanessa. _

_ "Did you just talk?"_

_ I don't see soul lips move, but I do hear a voice from the book talk. _"Yes I did just talk and I am Soul, the guy you stared at for hours is seemed."

_I look up at Vanessa who looks a little mad standing there and then she straightens up and smiles that creepy smile I hate and just walk out the room. I shake my head and look back at the book. _

_ Vanessa holds her hand out and I can see in her eyes she's trying to come up with a way for me to give her the book. _"Maka, give me the book now, I need it."

_I eye her carefully and reply "Why do you need the book Vanessa?"_

"Because Maka I just need it for something." _I could she tell she was getting impatient the way she gritted her teeth._

_ "Make me" I said mockingly holding the book in the air._

"Maka I can ground you, I have the right-

_"You don't have the right at all, you're not my mother, you never were, I hate that papa had to meet you and for meeting you I hate him, you're the reason my papa cheated on my mama!" _

_ I looked at Vanessa and I didn't regret feeling what I said. I held what I wanted to say in for a very long time in and I still clutching the book in my hand. I realized then, Soul had kept quite the whole time and wondered how many people in the story had actually herd me talk. I watch Vanessa slowly walk away with her head down, and as she walks away I feel my own eyes water with tears. I gently set the book down, and look at the picture of Soul, wondering if he knows how I feel, considering he lost his parents too, something I read through blurry eyes. _

_~*Soul*~_

Maka staring at me, I was surprised I was speechless and couldn't remember what my lines on the first page were exactly. I was just staring into those mint green eyes, and I could tell she was staring right back at me. I couldn't even move, I just stared at her, knowing that once she turns this page, I'll be pulled into the story, maybe she'll hate me when she _really finds out what I really am. _Most girls stopped liking me after that. I seemed to have forgotten about that side of me as she looked at me.

I start to open my mouth to say something until I feel the book being pulled sideways, anytime this book moves, _everything else_ moves along with it, including the words. I get pulled towards Vanessa who still creeps me out and stop at the edge of the page and as I see the words coming I see they get pulled the other direction along with me. Last time I checked Vanessa is a grown women, and Maka is a teenager, they are both NOT supposed to be acting like 2 years olds fighting over a book, and I only know why Vanessa wants the book, it's so then her Tempest can talk.

Tempest isn't what she seems when the book is closed, sure she is evil, but let's just say she is _filled_ with evil. Anytime anyone picked the book up and they somehow flipped to her, they got hooked on her, only because her powers worked outside the book not just inside the book. She always works like that trying to manipulate the reader into letting not only her go but all of us out. Don't get me wrong, maybe I do want to see the outside world, but I have a feeling Tempest has other plans for that world, cause I know when Vanessa came by and saw the book laying open, I'm pretty sure Tempest saw the outside world, just like I did.

One day a few years back (Maka was in her last year of middle school, in the book she is a sophomore) I remember hearing the sounds that most people hear every day that I have never herd only because I stuffed in stuffy shelf hearing nothing but people talk about a president who ever that was and said some pretty bad things, or about some new guy they saw or a girl, or how some guys just came in here to flirt with girls, I think a few times though I heard kids kissing who knows.

Yet there I lay, and see something new, the sky was blue a beautiful blue mixed with white clouds that made funny shapes and animals in the sky, and I could hear footsteps, people talking on something they held to their ears, and I could things on the street rushing by. It was then I saw a pair of ice cold brown eyes. Of course she flips through us, and stops on page 10 to get a look at tempest. I could see that sly smile knowing that Tempest played her tricks.

For nights Vanessa stayed up talking to the only Tempest, I only knew because Tempest wouldn't be speaking her lines she had too, while everyone else was in character she was talking to Vanessa, the only thing that everyone hated about Vanessa was she _looked _familiar to everyone.

I get knocked out of the thought when I see words hit me almost making the page turn, I was wondering how everyone else was doing. Through the pages I yell asking if everyone is ok. The only voice that responds is Black Stars.

_ "Soul will tell those two girls to get over them, and quite with the tug of war. I don't want to hit another tree."_

Of course Black Star is the first to respond, I guess the others are having trouble as well. Seeing these two fight are like watching two teenage girls try and pull their hair out of the own head. (I've seen it before, not in the human world but in this world as well.) I clear my throat and yell as loud as I can: "You know the two of you pulling on this book back and forth is messing everything up in the book, you're making it so no one can stand up, and some things collapse and roll away."

Maka squealed and seemed as though victory is hers. Vanessa stand at the other end of the room and I am still in Maka's hand, she looks up at me with shocked eyes. At least she didn't faint again, and thank goodness I wasn't dropped…again.

_"Did you just talk?" _Of course she is surprised they are always surprised. Before I could respond I hear Vanessa perk up, again they are in argument, and I can hear every word. That is until Vanessa mentions the word mother and I hear Maka say how she isn't her mother, and I can relate only my father didn't cheat, he just got up and left. (according to the story) my mother though, my mother is dead, after she gave birth to me, I don't even think she'd want me as a son if only she knew she gave birth to a monster.

I can see Maka is beginning to cry I know it's not a good time to say something, but all I can say is "sorry to hear about your mom."

Maka doesn't look up, all she does is stare at the ground whipping her eyes clean of tears and looks back at me, I see her smile a little and then I see her look back at the door, and I can hear Vanessa yelling about something, Maka keeps shaking her head and keeps yelling back at her, if Vanessa is supposed to be a step mom she portrays one quite good, considering they always hate the biological child. (They really don't know offense to anyone I swear! Its only to go along with the story). I listen more closely and this time I hear laughing, the book is picked up in one sweep and I go tumbling to the ground at the orphanage.

_"It's time to come out and play, what is fantasy is now reality, I give you this world."_

I knew that spell, my world was beginning to dissolve, the world that was created, and every character was starting to glow, I knew what was coming. Vanessa set down the book and ran off laughing is what I could hear. I screamed at Maka to close the book, but I knew better, I could hear tempest laughing, and I could see everyone begin to shoot out the book as though they were like fireworks going off into the sky.

_~*Maka*~_

_ I awake with blur around my edges and look around to see my room is half trashed and the book…the book! I sit up quickly only to find two hands resting on my shoulder. I look at the book again to see smoke is rising from it, my eyes drift from the book to the hands on my shoulder. I follow them up, only to let out a gasp and back up until I hit the wall again. _

_ Standing before me was a boy I read about in the book, a book that had a blank title and I see why now imagination is so much better than reality, for I pictured him just like the book had describe, hair white as snow that was spiked up a bit in the back. His clothes, he wore them as if he here were some kind of punk, a black jacket, an orange undershirt and black pants. But then his eyes, those beautiful ruby red eyes made me shiver, yet at the same time they made me fear._

_ It was Soul, Soul was real, and if he was real that made everything else real, which meant I wasn't reading about a fairy tale, I was about to go and live one._

* * *

Sorry if you guys feel like I am rushing things I really am _ sometimes I do and sometimes I don't but for this one I just felt like I had to get the characters out of the book so your not all going like WHEN THE HECK ARE THEY GETTING OUT COME ONE URG it felt to me like it was the right time sorry if you disagree. Anyways I read Jodie Picolts new book that she wrote with her daughter and holy crap she had the same idea s me but that book is much more better than mine if you haven't read it I suggest you do. But no I did not copy her I came up with this all on my own I swear to the heavens above me lol.

Anyways hoped you enjoyed and sorry for the waits, been writing another story for a professor in collage. If you want to look at that one just PM me or something could use some great feed back. Thanks again everyone hope your summer is going great remember to take advantage of it cause (hehe) summer doesn't last forever sad really lol.

_~VT_


	4. The Real World

_Once Upon a Time _

_~Chapter Two~_

_ Soul hated when night time came, some kids could get sleep as where he could not get any sleep. He never knew why and he never knew how, it seemed that to him night time passed to quickly for him to ever to sleep. At times he thought he was traveler one who could leave his body at night and then fly off. He realized he wasn't when he couldn't see his own body; all Soul knew that every night since he was born, he liked sleeping more in the morning and then going out at night, for at night it seemed as though the whole world belonged to him, but what he couldn't figure out is why whenever morning came a kid would be crying and pointing at him as though to blame him for something he had never done but had gone out and played at night. _

_ Soul though found that there other people up at night such as the vampires, he thought he was one of them but didn't have any fangs like they did. The vampires though seemed to like to be loners only because vampires starved for one thing in the body and most humans avoided them for that, but at times vampires couldn't help themselves but eat the people for they had to survive, just like everyone else had to survive off of some sort in this world. Yet at times when night time came if Soul took one look at them they never wanted to see him again, and so Soul set out on another quest to find who stays up all night and could be his friend._

_ Soul found other beings up at night and they were the fairies. Now let's get a few things straight fairies will only be human if they are frightened and need to fight off someone, other than that they will stay they little sparkling self and fly around. Soul found them to be very playfully the way they made him fly around and even dance, but there is one thing about the fairies that not many people know, when one faire is frightened so is everyone else in their group. So when Soul dropped out of the sky and was left in darkness, he knew he had to find another friend, but this time he didn't know which friend to find._

_ Soul walked the lonely streets at night and when he heard a scream in the distance he knew a vampire was feeding, but when the moon was full it meant the werewolves were out eating someone for their dinner. The scary monsters all worked the wicked queen that watched over the valley. The queen wasn't anything like the last one, she had more power than any being in her world, and she was tempted to keep it that way. Everyone called her Tempest because if she tempted you into the kingdom she's suck you dry of power and then you'd be nothing but a human walking in the streets and no longer having any power left, for the queen had them. _

_ Soul walked back to the orphanage and going through the window he always goes through he stopped to see all the kids sleeping peacefully knowing he'll be like that when the sun rises. Soul though stood still as a statue when someone sat up, he looked right at them and then like always there was a scream. Soul ran back to his bed, and when he looked at the person next to him they started to toss and turn and soon sat up crying. _

_ Soul covered his face not knowing what was going on and why this time two people woke up screaming and crying. Soul wanted to scream and cry to until he heard a voice in his head and not wanting to look up he talked back to the voice._

_ "You didn't make them cry Soul; they just had a bad dream."_

_ "But why do people run away when I look at them, during the day they are my friend but when night time falls they act as though I am a monster more horrible than anything ever seen."_

_ "It's because I came out Soul."_

_ "What do you mean you come out?"_

_ When Soul uncovers his eyes he sees he's some place dark and foggy. Soul looks around noticing he is shaking, he looks around to see no one is there; he slowly crawls forward when he spots a pair of ruby red eyes glowing in the distance. He stops and starts backing up slowly, when he checks what's behind him, he sees there is no one there but when he looks back he sees that the red eyes are gone. _

_ "Hello, is anyone in here, please I don't like this place I want to go back to my bed."_

_ "Why go back there, don't you what to know what I am, or the bigger question is who I am?"_

_ Soul turns around back to where he saw the eyes and sees the pair of eyes are gone. He stand up and looks around some more, backing up and looking for them. For a strange reason though Soul felt as though he had seen those pair of eyes before, to Soul they looked like they were his own eyes. Ruby red was his eye color and no one could explain why or how that happened. Soul wondered if he got them from his mother or maybe his father. Yet there was one person who knew why he had red eyes and she kept it to herself all these years worrying that the child may want revenge or kill the queen herself. _

_ As Soul walked along the darkness he bumped into something, he saw his own reflection. Soul stood there looking at himself and wondering why a mirror was there but when he looked at himself there they were the same ruby red eyes he had seen in the darkness. Soul slowly backed up only to back up into another mirror. _

_ "Don't you see Soul, you and I are one?"_

_ Soul looked at one mirror and saw his same reflection only the red eyes looked like they had slits in them. Soul covered his eyes hoping it was a nightmare like all the others but when he took a peak, he saw his reflection broke through the glass grabbing him by his collar Soul looked at his own reflection seeing the eyes more closely, how his teeth were sharp. _

_ "This is what you are Soul, why people run away from you is because they look at you and all they think about is their worst nightmare, that's right Soul ever since you were born you had another side to you which is me, I only come out at night and I'm your nightmare and I bring out everyone's nightmare, cause that's what you are Soul your nightmare._

_ "NOO!" Soul woke up when he fell out of his bed shaking from what he had just dreamed or was it a dream. A nurse rushed over to Soul, but he covered his eyes and screamed for her to get away from him. _

_ "Don't be shy Soul just remember I only come out at night whoever you look at they will have a nightmare, and you'll use me to fight but beware Soul, I can make people see what's not real, real."_

_ Soul found out that night from the nurse who saw him the night the queen had placed a curse on him that he was cursed to cause Nightmares to those who sleep, or wide awake during the day. Soul didn't know which hurt more not having any friends or causing nightmares to those he hated or to anyone as they slept. _

_~Chapter 4-Soul-The Real World~_

_~*some things in this world don't seem real, that is until we get a closer *~_

I look down at the ground and saw it was my turn next to be out of the book. I tried to grab onto something but everything was being sucked up. I didn't make it far when I felt I hit the floor…the floor?! I look at the carpet and see its tan color; I stand up quickly and look around to see the blue sky, green grass, trees. I look around and spot Maka staring up at me with wide green eyes…Maka?

_"You….its you, your form the book, how did you get out?"_

Maka is more wide eye then I am, I look at her, her mint green eyes are staring back at mine, she's looking at me…I blink a few times to keep him down, I couldn't do what I do to others. I look around and see the sun, the sun that has always been described as hot, yellow, bright, and round. I squint as I look at it and see it's hard to look at so how can someone describe it?

I look around her room, and see how real everything is. Her bed sits in a corner, her desk is at the end of her bed that wits by a window with a calendar up from the chair and to the side. Books are placed on bookshelves and by the looks of them she has a lot, my eyes trail from every inch of her room until they land on her.

I see her slowly getting up and walking towards me, I want to freeze from where I am standing, I think I should run away but why would I do that. My eyes are focused on her, and I can feel my eyes want to get into her head but I take control of myself and try to focus on her coming towards me, until I feel her hands fall right onto my shoulders. Everything in me freezes at her touch.

_~Tempest~_

_ This is the world I've been dreaming of since I remember first seeing it. The humans they are all weak against me. The characters are scattered everywhere and I know just how to kill each and every one of them. The humans that roam this world will then be mine and I will rule this world, making sure everyone bows down to me. _

_ Human hearts can fall in love fast I just need to make the right people, and you Soul are one of them. My very own creation in a human body. I finally have mastered the curse and now they can take over anyone they want. _

_ I hold my black orb out on the mountain smiling to myself. Slowly I tune my hand and watch it fall. I watch it fall and whisper their spell that will free them, a spell even the ones who work for me can hear, the ones that have been here before me, thanks to spells. _

_ "Go and look for those who are weak and bullied, make them strong, beautiful, and to serve me. Go and find the vessels that you seek, find the ones and destroy this world, destroy humans beliefs and personalities, make them turn against one another start a war scatter and when you find characters of a book bring them too me. When you find Soul bring him to me as well."_

_ I laugh at what I am creating, I laugh that I am going to lead this world to destruction something I have been good at. For once everything falls into place, the characters will be dead and I will rule not only the fantasy worlds, but also the real world as well._

_~Maka~_

_ He was real, he was no longer a picture in a book, my hands rested on his jacket that felt like cotton. His eyes red as ruby's and I loved just looking at them. His hair white as snow, my hands were just gently touching him, and I could feel his heart beat beating as though my hands were right on his heart. There was though something about Soul that made me fear, almost cower in fear. _

_ The way his eyes were, sometimes they seemed soft, other times I wouldn't dear look into them. I took a few steps back to get a better look at him. I couldn't believe he was standing right there in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, whatever Vanessa said I'm glad she did, but at the same time scared she did._

"Maka, you have to help me, we have to get everyone back into the book before things get out of hand."

_"Back into the book? But why?"_

"Tempest is out there and who the hell knows what she's going to do, we have to get everyone back into this book before it's too late. If Tempest has already started and who knows what, your world could be in danger."

_ With quivering hands I picked up the book and looked at it, and then out my window knowing we were going to do something I have longed to do since I was little. The fairies were starting to be seen slowly again, I was going to be going on an adventure. _

_ I turned and look at Soul giving him my hand smiling "Let's go"_

* * *

I'm sorry guys but guess what started that's right COLLEGE. Thanks to those who have been reading and waiting sorry to keep you all waiting but packing and unpacking and attending classes its just urg lol so hope you enjoyed and good luck with the new school year! ^_^


End file.
